A Train of Suprises
by MrDinkyCat
Summary: Join Judy Hopps as she delves into a late night adventure, where she must figure out why she was kidnapped and held hostage. I responded to a few of your reviews in C4!
1. Chapter 1

A Train of Surprises

It was just the average day in Zootopia as Judy prepared herself for the day. The annoying roommates' next door decided to have a party last night, and it had kept her from sleep all night. "I mean seriously, how did they manage to fit an entire party in THAT apartment," she thought. Sadly, it seemed as if she would not be able to get together the energy to make it through the day, but unknown to her, this day would provide to be one of the most interesting in her career. Then again every day was interesting with officer Wilde as her partner. She often chuckled to herself as she thought about him.

The day at the police station was normal, there was a board meeting and then a birthday party for Clawhauser. By the end of the day, Judy realized that she had not seen Nick once today. "Where could that little trickster be?" she thought. Quickly, the idea left her mind, due to the fact today had been so exhausting. As she prepared to exit the building; Clawhauser still wearing his green party hat approached her. "I'm afraid that traffic is crazy in this part of the city right now and the transit buses have been delayed 2 hours," he said.

"Well, how in Zootopia am I supposed to get home?" she responded.

"You can take my train pass," Clawhauser offered, "I will be working late today anyways, and I am sure traffic will clear up by then."

"Not on your birthday," Judy complained, "That is just unfair, I cannot accept."

"Nah, I insist; I actually enjoy spending time here, it's not like I have a mansion to get back to. And also, they are hop on, hop off so see if you can stop by Officer Wilde's apartment on the way," Clawhauser insisted.

" You didn't notice him today either? Okay, I will make sure to stop by. See you tomorrow! Thank you so much Clawhauser," Judy said as she walked out into the cold and crisp night.

(Yes, I updated this chapter. I felt that it was a bit dull, and it needed a little more added to it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was cold and windy in Zootopia as the last rays of the amber sun disappeared into the night. Judy made her way toward the underground subway entrance. The subway was in its usual dirty state, and the ride to the street Wilde's apartment on was going to take just about 10 minutes. So Judy popped in her headphones and started listening to one of Gazelle's latest songs.

About 5 minutes into the ride Judy noticed something peculiar in the next car. One of the animals, a bear, was standing alone in the middle of the car. She got up and hopped up so that she could see out the door window. She noticed what seemed to be a furry mass on the floor. Tragically, she was unable to hear the other bear sneak up on over her blasting music. In seconds she was out cold.

She awoke on a little mat in a dark and damp room. She was able to tell by looking out the small window at the top of the wall that she was somewhere in the Savanna central area. She also noticed a small red light in the corner of the room, and then unexpectedly the door to her room suddenly burst open and the two bears she recognized from before came into the room, startling her. "This is what your training prepared you for," she thought to herself.

The room was already cramped enough before the lion that was following behind the bears entered the room with two glasses of champagne. "Good evening Ms. Rabbit," he said, his voice making a chill go down her spine, "I am afraid that this glass is not bunny sized, but I hope it will do just fine." "I don't think I am the mood, Mr. Lion," Judy said firmly. "Well let us introduce ourselves, I hope it will loosen this tense mood," he responded, "My name is Seymour Rour, what's yours?" Judy just sat staring at the lion trying to hold herself together as theses three giants were looking over her. Seymour smirked, "I suppose that means you wish to stay here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bell, and before placing it in front of Judy he said, "If you change your mind just ring." He then walked out of the room followed by the two bears who proceeded to shut the door. Judy heard the click as the key slid into the lock and turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This craziness is too much to bare, I wish I could just go home," Judy thought to herself. She made the childish attempt to close her eyes and open them hoping that everything would be ok, but of course, when she opened them, she found herself in the same dark, and damp room. She did a quick scan of the room once more, checking for anything she could possibly use to her advantage. Yet once again the only object of interest was the red light in the corner of the room, and the small window. From her position on the ground, the red light did not appear to be a camera, but just in case she decided to hop up in down like a well… bunny. The red light was definitely not a camera, actually the more she looked at it, the more it appeared to look like more of a glow. Perhaps there was a hole in the wall! And the red light was bleeding in from another room! Just at the moment of her discoverer, she found that the room had definitely gotten colder. Judy took it as a signal to take a long needed rest, so she curled up in the corner hoping that her short fur would keep her warm in the night.

"Stop, stay away!" shouted a voice that woke up Judy. She opened her eyes to find herself terrified of where she was, but then she remembered the night before. "Oh what I wouldn't give to be in my beat-up apartment right now," she thought. "I already told you, you will get nothing out of me!" the mysterious voice continued. Judy noticed that the voice was definitely masculine, and she wondered if it could have been the bunny from the night before. The shouting continued for quite a few minutes, it was mostly the same, "Give us the information." and then usually something like, "I will surrender the information." but the final statement she heard perked great interest, "Mr. Savage, we will do whatever it takes to get that information from you." Judy finally had a name and a very famous one too.

Sorry for the length of this one, I kind of got wrapped up in the story. But yes, Jack Savage will be coming to this story. If you enjoyed this Chapter please show your support by following or favoriting. Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: Nick

Riiiiiinng! Riiiiiinng! This was the sound that filled Nick's ears. He quickly glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 8:15, he had to be at work at 9:00. He laid in his bed debating for a while whether to get up before convincing himself that he would be able to make it through the day. He stretched out on the bed, yawned and sat up. Naturally, the first thing he did was check his phone. "A new voicemail," he thought, "I only know one person who still leaves me voicemails." Nick's answering machine specifically told the caller to NOT leave a voicemail, and there was only one bunny in Zootopia dumb enough to disobey his answering machine, Judy Hopps. "Hey, it's me, Judy. I missed you today at the ZPD, it was an interesting day today, with Clawhauser's birthday and all. Hope to see you tomorrow." "Drat," Nick thought, "I missed Clawhauser's birthday, I had the perfect plan too. This sickness really has kept me down." Nick stood up and changed into his uniform before walking over to the refrigerator. He spied a picture of him and Judy stuck via a magnet. "What a great friend," he thought to himself. For you see, over the past couple of months Nick and Judy had a sort of falling out in their relationship; he had started wondering about what possibly could have been the problem. "Probably nothing...," he mumbled comforting himself while enjoying some cereal. I mean, he had felt like their communication had been well... stressed, but being the 100% oblivious bunny that she was, he doubted she had caughy on to any of it. Whatever it was, Nick was going to get down to the bottom of it today. And with that Nick walked out the door, hoping that he would make the train.

(And to respond to a few reviews: **Guest:** I have a full storyboard down, and you will just have to wait and see, but no the story will not be centered around a ship. **The. Boss:** I am sad to inform you that there will not be an appearance by Shrek. **James Birdsong:** Thank you! )


End file.
